Coming back
by annuarizonatorres
Summary: This is a story about people coming back. The main characters are Callie and Arizona, we'll see how the couple is going to react.. Erica Hahn, Addison Forbes Montgomery, Lucia and Carlos Torres, Barbara and Daniel Robbins are coming back ! Keep reading it and, please, send me your comments ! This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend.
1. For better, for worse

**This is a fanfiction I made because I have been wondering for months what it would be like to see Erica Hahn to come back. How will this affect Callie ? And what about Arizona and Sofia ? Let's see what comes up ! **

**Hope you enjoy this ! Free to comment, but please, try not to be rude. I am not english, I can't speak english properly, I am only studying it at school so, please, try to be nice. I just wanted some people to read what I am imagining ! Thanks for reading :)**

_Arizona was going downstairs, her wife was waiting for her in the cafeteria. They hated eating there, but it was the only moment during their days at work when they were able to see one another and spend some time together._

_Arizona saw Callie waiting for her, she was breathtaking. She was stunning, incredibly gorgeous and Arizona couldn't believe she was the one Callie had decided to marry. ._

"Hi !" _Callie was smiling at her, then kissing her lips with tenderness_

"Hey honey..how did your laminectomy go ?"

"Oh, just fine..no complications, exactly the way I like my procedures !" _she was smiling with satisfaction_

_After lunch Arizona was very busy, she had to treat Peter, a child with Wilm's tumor. His parents were so scared they could barely listen to her while she was talking. After becoming a mom, her job had became harder. Now, she could relate with those parents and she could really try to understand what they were feeling. When Sofia was born, she was a micro-preemie, she was delivered after 23 weeks of pregnancy and Arizona was scared she might die. But she was an amazing toddler who made her life brighter, even after what had happened a few months before. She was the light in their lives, she made everything look better even when it was dark._

_After talking with Peter's parents Arizona had to go, visit Allyson, a newborn with blu baby syndrome. She asked the nurse to page Cristina Yang and, after a consult, she said she was going to perform the surgery, finally Allyson was going to be safe, for the rest of her life. Cristina kept talking about another surgeon, but Arizona wasn't paying attention, she just wanted her to perform that surgery on poor Allyson._

_Arizona kept thinking of Callie, she didn't even know why. She just couldn't help but think of her. She just needed to spend some time with her._

_She met Meredith for a consult, she needed her to see a baby girl who kept coughing with labored breathing. After the consult Arizona wanted to talk to Meredith, she needed a favor._

"Mer, I am sorry to bother you, but I need some time with Callie and when Sofia is around it's just.."

"Okay, I get it..Sofia and Zola can have a sleepover tonight, I guess " _Meredith completely understood her friend_

"Thank you, really..thank you !"

_Arizona walked away with a big smile on her face, she was excited for the night she was planning. She decided to go to the store and buy something special to eat and some candles to create a romantic atmosphere. She wanted everything to be special, she was going to talk a lot, she was going to apologize for everything and she wanted Callie to understand how much she loved her._

_Callie was tired as hell, she had had a though day at work and she just wanted to sit on the couch and watch a movie with her wife and child. She didn't even know if she wanted to eat but, while unlocking the door, she began smelling something delicious, something like her favorite food. She was a little worried, Arizona wasn't exactly good at cooking, but she was hoping to find something good to eat. And she was right, she stood on the doorway for a while, watching her wife cooking, the lights off and a hundred-ish candles all over the living room. She was waiting for Arizona to notice her, even if she looked so busy with her cooking._

"Oh, hi honey ! I thought you were going to be here in twenty minutes and it's not ready and I am sorry, I wanted everything to be special, but I messed up everything. I am sorry, I wanted to.."

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. I can wait, if you need me to wait, or I can come next to you and help you finish this." _Callie's brightest smile was on her face._

"No, hum..you can just sit and wait for me, okay ? " _Arizona was so sorry, she just wanted everything to be special and perfect._

"It's okay..what about Sofia ? Where is she ?"

"I asked Meredith to take her..I needed some time with only the two of us."

"Nice..I like it"

"So do I..I just needed some time with you, because I have to talk..a lot."

_After dinner they sat on the couch and Arizona began talking._

"Today I couldn't stop thinking of you, I was feeling like some stupid teenage girl with her first crush..but I am not. I am 34, married and mom of an amazing child. You're not like my first crush, but you are my first love. I have to admit that there have been a lot of girls in my life, but it was just..I don't know, different. Now everything amazes me every day..I wake up every day knowing that the love of my life is sleeping by my side and I know I can count on you every time I need you and even when I think I don't. "

_Callie was looking at her wife a little confused, she couldn't understand, but she liked what Arizona was saying_

"I am saying this because I need to apologize. I need to apologize for these months. I have been awful, I know, I have been a stubborn and selfish bitch. But I was depressed, I was sad and I was blaming on you because of my suffering. And I needed you to suffer as much as I was. But I feel like a horrible person, I didn't mean to be evil and cruel, I don't even know what I wanted to show you. I was hurt, I am still hurt, but now I know that I need you. I need you to go through this, I need you to help me and support me. And you have been supportive, I don't even know how you managed to stay, I don't understand how you were capable to be that supportive." _Arizona started crying, she knew Callie had suffered a lot because of her and she felt so bad._

"I heard you. "_ Arizona was trying to go on talking, but it was hard to talk through the tears._

"What ?" _Callie was even more confused._

"I heard you crying, every single night. I heard you and I felt my heart breaking over your tears, over your sighs. I know you were trying to look strong, you were trying to be my strength, but I wouldn't let you. But now I am asking..can you be my strength ? Can you forgive me for everything ?"

_Callie was looking at her wife. She didn't even have to think before answering, she knew what to say. It seemed so easy now._

"Yes, yes, I can. I have never stopped trying, I have never stopped loving you. Never ! And I won't ever stop. Because you are the love of my life and I feel like I need to love you, I need to be there for you. _**I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part**_**.** Remember ?"


	2. Erica

**Let me know what you think about my story :**)

"Page peds, quickly !" _Erica Hahn was screaming, her little patient was crashing, she needed a pediatric surgeon to scrub in with her_ "page the best, please !"

_Arizona saw 911 on her pager, she kissed her wife and went towards the elevators. They had paged her during lunch, she had had a though day, in and out the O.R, she thought she could rest for a while. Apparently, she was wrong._

_In the O.R she saw a doctor she had never seen before. She thought the new doctor was Teddy's replacement, so she introduced herself._

"I am Arizona Robbins, pees." _she hoped to find the other doctor nice, they had to spend a lot of hours together. The surgery was going to take at least six hours and she needed to talk, talk with somebody nice and friendly._

"Nice to meet you, I asked the nurse to page the best and here you are. I hope they really did what I asked for." _Erica forgot to introduce herself, she thought it was pointless, she needed to focus on the procedure, she couldn't lose the child._

"Yep, they did. By the way..I guess you forgot to tell me your name."

"Right, Erica Hahn, cardio."

_Arizona froze. Erica Hahn ? How was this even possible ? What was she doing there ? She thought they had called her for a consult, or something. She wanted to scream and ask her why the hell she had hurt Callie so bad. But instead, she tried to calm down._

"Nice. How long have you been here ?"

"Uh, something more than a week. But you know, I worked here, five years ago."

_Erica had seen Callie several times that week. She wanted to know if Callie had moved on, but she kept hiding her left hand and she wouldn't answer her questions. She just kept avoiding her and when they had the chance to talk she would say she was okay. Erica thought she was lying. She knew Callie was still in love with her and the reason why she kept avoiding her, was because she was still suffering. But they needed to talk, show wanted to tell Callie she was in love with her and unable to forget their love story. She needed to focus on something else, eventually she decided to go see her little child in doctor Robbins' department. She thought that, maybe, Arizona could know Callie and she could even share some informations about her life and her feelings. But maybe she was just dreaming and doctor Robbins didn't even know who Callie was_.

"Hi doctor Robbins, I am here to check on Elijah, how is he doing ?" _Erica wasn't really interested in knowing how the child was, but she wanted to talk, she wanted to know and to understand._

_She had tried to talk to Callie, but she made in impossible. Callie didn't want her to understand she was still in love with her and that she wanted Erica back. This was the only explanation to her behavior. In Erica's mind._

"He is fine, now he is sleeping. I have been with him all night long, he was suffering so much he kept waking up and then falling asleep again. His dad works at night, his mom left them four years ago, he couldn't stop crying and I wanted to make him feel better. "_ Arizona wanted to go home, he was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open._ "I want to go home, but I have to stay here and wait till five o' clock. Oh God, I am so tired, I need to sleep. "

"Can I talk to you for a while ? It's important. " _Erica was almost begging._

"Yeah, for sure." _Arizona said yawning, she couldn't even imagine what was going to happen and neither did Erica._

"I have to tell you I was really happy to come here last week, because this hospital is were I found my true love, five years ago. I want to know something about her, something about her life now. I wanted to ask you..do you know something about Callie Torres ?"

"Yes, I do. I do know her." _Arizona was so angry she didn't even know why she wasn't screaming. That stupid woman was talking about her wife, HER WIFE. She was so angry, Erica had been so evil, so mean, Arizona thought she didn't deserve any kind of explanation._

_Erica was now smiling, happy to know Arizona was going to tell her something about the love of her life. The only thing she didn't know was that she was talking with Calliope's true love._

"Honestly, I think I know her more than you do. And I am sorry to tell you that she is happily married, she got married two years ago and she has an amazing daughter." _Arizona's voice was low, emotionless, she wanted Erica to suffer at least as much as her wife had suffered because of her. She wanted her to understand that Callie was better off without her._

_Erica started to tear up, she felt her heart breaking at each of the words Arizona was saying. She didn't even know what to do, what to say. She was staring at Arizona, unable to speak. She wanted to know more, but as soon as she was starting to talk, Callie showed up._

"Hey, what happened ?" _she was confused, she saw Erica crying and her wife standing there, her face pale, emotionless._

"You are married. To whom ?" _Erica finally managed to say something, her voice broken through the tears._

"To me."_ Arizona's voice was now cold, she decided to walk away._

_Callie decided to follow her wife. She didn't need to talk to Erica, she didn't deserve any kind of explanation, but her wife did._

"Arizona.." _she began_

"Don't. Don't try to explain or apologize. I don't know why Erica Hahn has been here for a week and I don't know why you haven't told me yet. But probably I don't wanna know. But do you know what scares me ? In this week you have been working a lot. Or, at least, that's what you have been telling me. But then, I ask for you and they tell me that you are at home, that you left before your shift's ending. But you are not at home, you are not with me, you are not with Sofia. You are never with us, never ! And now..I am so scared. Because I think you didn't tell me about her because you were with her. Because when you weren't here, or at home, you were somewhere with Erica Hahn. And today I found out hat she doesn't even know that you are married. Like you were pretending I didn't exist, to make her feel better while kissing you ! She was crying while I was telling her that you are married, she probably thought she had you back. If this is what you want, free to leave me for her. I gotta go."


	3. Losing her

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I saw you want to know what Callie is doing and I am sorry, but you need to wait..**

**This chapter is focused on Arizona, but don't worry ! Next chapter :)**

_"Doctor Robbins ! Your wife told me to tell you that she's not coming home tonight" Arizona had just finished her shift and she was at the daycare with Sofia, she had to pick her up and take her home. She started laughing when the nurse told her about her wife, she thought it was Callie's way to tell her "yes, I am cheating and yes I am staying with Erica tonight"._

_She didn't want to cry in front of the children, they looked so happy while playing with their toys. She wanted to hide her pain, she wanted to look fine, for Sofia. She was imagining her wife, **her wife**, with Erica Hahn. Why was Callie cheating on her?_

_She felt like it was her fault, she had been a selfish bitch for months, she didn't even let her wife touch her, Callie probably needed a way to let off steam. She had left Callie alone when she needed her, when Callie had told her about Mark's death she started yelling at her, she didn't even try to comfort her. She knew Callie was suffering too for the plane crash. She wasn't even on that freaking plane and she had lost her best friend, her baby's daddy and her wife had lost a leg. Arizona had spent months knowing that Callie was suffering, but she wanted to make her suffer even more. She had been evil, mean and unkind. For months._

_And now this was her punishment._

_"This is how karma works" she thought. She had been evil towards her wife and now..now Callie was choosing Erica over her. She was hurt, in pain, she wanted to cry, to scream, to understand. Callie was giving up. She had stopped fighting. _

**"Don't ever leave."**

**"What ?"**

**"Don't. Ever leave. Promise me that right now."**

**"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."**

**"After my brother, I thought, "I can't do this ever again. I won't do this again." And now? Here I am."**

**"Okay. Whatever you can't do, I will. I'm here. And that's how this works. Okay? Okay."**

_She couldn't forget those words. She thought that maybe Callie had actually forgotten, or maybe she wasn't sure she wanted to stay with her and keep loving her. When Arizona stopped being angry and mad at her, she realized she was seriously scared she might lose her. She had been a bitch for months, she had been yelling and screaming at her awful things and, at the end, she thought Callie might have just stopped loving her. How was this even possible ?_

_And then, at Bailey's wedding, she felt so insecure, she wanted to understand, she needed to know if Callie wanted to stay, or if she was staying because she felt it was her duty. And she asked._

**"Callie, please don't run."**

**"What ?"**

**"It's all been awful and I have been awful, but I'm just starting to feel like myself again. And I know that not everything can be about my leg all the time and I don't want it to be, but right now, it just..it is. But I can't lose you. So please, don't run."**

**"After the car accident, you never left my side. Not once. There's no way I'm leaving yours."**

_She had screwed everything up and she was losing her wife._

_But, right now, the only thing she could do, was to try to look fine and smile at her toddler. Sofia needed her, she was her mom and she had to take care of her. Even if her wedding was falling apart, even if her life was falling to pieces._

_"It looks like we're having dinner by ourselves tonight, honey" she was looking at her daughter. She was Callie's mini-me, she had her hair, her eyes, her smile._

_"Yep mommy ! I want ice-cream" every time they talked about dinner, or eating in general, Sofia made it clear that she wanted ice-cream. And when she was told she couldn't always eat ice-cream and candies she would start cry and scream._

_"We'll go get some ice-cream for you, okay ? But you have to eat your veggies before that" Arizona didn't want to hear her cry, seeing Sofia crying was always heartbreaking..and tonight she needed her to be happy, she needed Sofia to make her happy._

_"Yay !" Sofia started laughing and jumping around,_

_Arizona started laughing with her, she couldn't believe that only knowing that she was going to eat ice-cream, was making her so happy. She wished it could work for her too..but then she though that, maybe, Sofia's presence and happiness were going to be enough for her._

_The problems started when Sofia fell asleep. She was sleeping in Arizona and Callie's bed, she looked so happy and carefree. Arizona stood on the doorway for some time, just looking at Sofia sleeping. She needed to focus on her, she couldn't let her mind go back to Callie. She just couldn't. It was hurting her so much she couldn't do anything but cry._

_**She had lost the love of her life. Forever.**_


	4. I love you

"Momma, where's mami ? " _Sofia woke up next to Arizona, confused. She knew that her moms used to work a lot and it was very uncommon, in her family, to have both her parents at night. She knew that if Callie wasn't at home for dinner, she was surely going to be back for breakfast and for Arizona it was the same. She knew that her moms couldn't always be with her, even if they tried to be there for her as much as possible. The night before, she fell asleep thinking that, the next morning, she was going to wake up between Callie and Arizona, as always, but, when she noticed that only Arizona was sleeping next to her, she understood that there was something wrong._

"You'll see her tonight, honey, don't worry." _Arizona didn't know what to tell Sofia, because she didn't know when Callie was going to be back, she didn't even know if Callie was going to come back ever again. Sofia started crying, she was too little to understand why her mami wasn't there with her and she just needed to cuddle in bed with both of them. Arizona kissed her on her forehead, promising she was going to be able to cuddle with her mami, soon._

_She got up and went to the kitchen, to make breakfast. She started making coffee and the bell rang._

_Sofia started giggling, she was always excited when somebody came to visit them._

"I'm coming !" _Arizona called up. She opened the door and she couldn't believe what she found on the doorway._

"Hi, Arizona." _Carlos Torres was smiling at her, offering his hand._

"Oh..hi..hi Carlos ! What are you doing here ? I mean, come in, but..but Callie is not here, she's at work, I mean, I don't know..it's just.."

"I know where she is, Arizona. And I came here because of that. She told me she doesn't want you to know, but you are her wife and I think you should know." _Carlos voice was serious, he kept looking her in the eyes. He was going to say something that was probably going to shock Arizona. He understood why his daughter wasn't able to talk about this situation._

"Okay..do..do I have to sit ?" _Arizona didn't know what to say. She thought Carlos was going to tell her that Callie was cheating but that she wasn't brave enough to directly tell her. She didn't even know if she was mad, or sad. She was feeling numb. She wanted to cry, already sure to know what Callie's dad was going to say. She knew he was going to tear her heart apart._

"I guess it's better if you sit." _Carlos understood that Arizona was freaking out, but he couldn't understand why_. "I have been in Seattle for something more than a week..and I am here with my wife."

_As Carlos began, Arizona looked confused. She couldn't understand why he was telling her that, she wanted to know about Callie cheating_.

"And..Callie has been seeing us for the whole week, every time she could, she was with us. I am telling you that, because I know that you have probably noticed that Callie is a little..absent. But we are the reason for her absence."

"I can't see anything strange in that, I don't understand why she couldn't tell me that you are here. I know that her mom hates me and hates our family, and everything..but I understand if Callie still wants to see her, actually, it's not a problem if this is not hurting her."

"Arizona, I am not done." _Carlos took a deep breath before starting to talk again_. "Lucia has a malignant tumor. Callie is staying with us because her mom is dying."

Arizona was speechless.

"Oh..oh my God. I..I am sorry. I don't know what to say. I mean..I yelled at her, because I thought she was cheating on me and I..oh God..I need to see her." _Arizona started tearing up. She couldn't believe she had been so mean. She hadn't been able to trust her wife. She needed to talk to her._

"Carlos, I gotta go. Do you need me to take you to the hospital ?"

_Arizona and Carlos got to the hospital ten minutes later. She dropped Sofia at the daycare and then went to oncology ward. When they got to Lucia's room she stopped._

_Callie got up as she saw her dad and left her moms' room. Carlos left the two women alone._

"Arizona.."

"No, no..let me talk. Please." Arizona needed to talk, she needed to explain. Callie nodded.

"I..I am sorry. I really am. Because I should have let you explain. And I am sorry, because now you probably think that I don't trust you, but it's not because of this. It's just..you know, awkward coincidences. Erica comes back and you star disappearing..you're never at home, you work all night long, you stop telling me about your surgeries and your patients..and I thought that you had seen her and chosen her over me. Because now I feel..ugly..and I think you deserve someone better than me. Now, Erica leaving you in the parking lot isn't as mean as Arizona blaming on you because of her amputation and screaming at you fro months. So I see her as that someone better than me. And now I feel so stupid you can't even imagine. I feel like a stupid jealous teen ager, but I am not. I am 34, I am not a teen ager. But I am jealous. I really am jealous. And I can't help but always feel scared I might lose you. Because I can't, I really can't. I need you in my life as much as you need me in yours. **I love you, Calliope and I am so sorry.** " _Arizona was crying, she didn't want her wife to see her tears, she didn't want her to see her weakness. She felt stupid and she didn't know how to help her wife. It felt awkward, Lucia hated her, she wouldn't recognize her as a part of the family. But nevertheless she was there, trying to comfort her wife, without being able to understand how Callie was. She just wanted to make her feel happy, maybe to forget for some time what was happening, but, more than anything, she wanted her Callie to feel **loved.**_

_Callie leaned down to kiss her wife. She felt so happy she could share her pain with her wife. She was feeling so bad because of her mom and she knew that, even if her mom couldn't accept Arizona as her daughter's wife, Arizona didn't mind and she was always going to protect her and make her feel better. Callie wanted to feel better, she wanted to focus on her family, on her wife, on her child. Her mom was trying to avoid her, she was trying to go away from her family, but Callie still loved her. She still cared. And she needed Arizona to be there, she needed her to be supportive and help her. And that was exactly what she was doing. She was being her beloved wife. She was being the Arizona she had married._

_Even if her mom was dying._

"**I love you too, Arizona.**"

**I don't understand why there are people telling me that Callie can't be cheating on Arizona. I KNOW. She is not cheating, you just had to wait for a chapter. I ship Calzona and I definitely don't like Erica Hahn. There's no way I am EVER making Callie cheat on Arizona. No way ! I am writing a fanfiction, I can write whatever I like and if you don't like my story you can stop reading it, no one is forcing you to keep reading. By the way I couldn't let Callie cheat, because it's something I don't understand. Thanks for the reviews and the compliments, they make me want to go on with the story ! Please let me know what you think of the story ! **


	5. Lucia

**Thank you so much for the reviews ! Keep reading ! Sorry if this is short..**

"Hi my little pretty girl !" Callie had missed Sofia so much in those days. She wasn't able to leave her mom, even after everything she had done to her and her family. She was still her mom.

_"Daddy, I need to talk to her. I know she doesn't understand, I know she is not able to see us as a family and I know that, for her, Arizona is not my wife. But she is, I have a wife, I have a daughter, I am married and I have a family. A family with a lot of people, an uncommon kind of family, I get that. But this is still my family and if she loves me, she has to accept my choices and my family. And do you know what's happening instead ? She's trying to completely erase me from her life, she doesn't want to talk to me, I suppose she doesn't care anymore. "_

Callie could still remember the several times she had tried to talk to her mother, but she wouldn't answer. She didn't want to see her, she didn't call back, she didn't even want to see Sofia's pictures.

Callie just wanted her mom back, she needed a mom, Sofia needed a grandmother and Callie knew Lucia was a problem for Arizona too. She kept saying that her words didn't bother her, that she didn't care if Lucia didn't want to accept her and if she refused to see the Robbins-Torres as a real family. But they both know that Arizona was upset and kept feeling sad because of this, but they wouldn't talk about this. They just wanted a normal life, they wanted their daughter to be happy and live with her grandparents, but this was almost impossible. Arizona's parents were almost in love with Sofia and it was the same for Carlos. But Lucia..Lucia was distant, she didn't want to be a part of their family. But Sofia needed her. Sometimes she would ask where her "abuela" was, but they didn't know what to answer. She had seen her sometimes, but it just wasn't enough. Now, Sofia was three years old, she had lost her daddy and she was about to lose her grandma. But, probably, this wasn't going to affect her in any way. But this was going to hurt Callie. She didn't deserve this, she had been through a lot. George's death, Erica leaving, Arizona leaving for Africa, the car crash, the plane crash, Mark's death and Arizona's amputation. And it was just too much for a 34 years old woman. This was just too much.

Callie was playing with Sofia, it was Sunday morning, Arizona was at work and she was going to be back for lunch. Callie was in the living room, with her lovely toddler, and she was about to make lunch. She knew that Arizona was going to be very hungry, as always, so she wanted to make something special. She knew that Arizona was feeling guilty because she had assumed that she was cheating. And they probably needed to talk, she understood that Arizona didn't dare to ask about her mom, but now she thought she needed to know. She wanted to share her emotions, she just wanted to lay down and cry, feeling Arizona's arms around her. She wanted to forget, for some time, this freaking situation. She needed Arizona. She needed her so bad. She wanted to focus on her family, she wanted to pray and hope, her mom had to be fine.


	6. Delilah

**Two chapters ready for today ! Maybe three..I don't know yet ! Hope you guys keep liking it..thank you so much for the reviews !**

"Why didn't you tell me about her ?" Erica had been looking for Callie for two days. When she found her, sleeping in the on-call room, she was almost surprised. She still couldn't believe that Callie was married, she thought she was still waiting for her. Apparently, she wasn't.

"Because you don't need to know. I am not supposed to explain to you why I got married or why I have a daughter. You are no one, you are nothing, you can't come here after five years thinking to find exactly the situation you left. This is my life and, honestly, there's no way you can change that. I think this is the first time I feel really and deeply in love with someone. Arizona has completely changed my life and this..this is what I have been dreaming for my entire life."

Erica walked away. She didn't want to show her weakness. Callie was going to pay for this. And her stupid wife was going to suffer as much as she was. She wanted Callie back, no matter what.

"Hi honey ! Sorry I am late, the surgery took more time than expected ! "

"It's okay, never mind. I got you some chicken salad."

"Yay, my favorite !" Callie was laughing, they both hated the food they had to eat at the cafeteria, but the chicken salad was the only thing that didn't taste like paper.

"I knew you were going to like it !" Arizona started talking about her morning at work. She said she hadn't seen the O.R for the whole morning, and that she had managed to play with Sofia at the daycare.

"Lucky you ! I am so busy I think I am going to run till my shift ends."

"Sorry, hun ! Lucky day for Arizona !" Arizona was giggling, she was happy because she had managed to spend some time with her daughter and wife and even because Lucia's conditions were improving.

Arizona had a little girl, Delilah, who had fallen from a tree. She had several broken bones and she kept crying, while her mom was freaking out. Her parents were divorced, Delilah was staying at her dad's when she fell and her mother was obviously angry at him, she kept yelling "it's you fault, it wouldn't have happened with me !"

"Page doctor Torres, quickly ! Tell her we need her in O.R three ! Now !"

Callie scrubbed in, O.R three, as planned.

"We have a seven years old little girl with several broken bones and a massive internal bleeding. I need you to focus on her right arm, I think there is nothing you can do to save it, it's..it's horrible."

Arizona was talking while trying to save little Delilah.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, she's crashing, we're losing her !"

"This kid is a little miracle, Ms Bennet. We were losing her, but now she is stable, safe. Her life is going to be very difficult from now on."

"What about her arm ?" Delilah's mom was worried, really worried, for her little child.

"We have to wait." Callie spoke up. "We don't know yet what is going to happen, only time can tell. Honestly, she is lucky she is alive. Her arm can possibly kill her and if we are going to get to this point, amputation is the only option. I am sorry, I perfectly know how you feel."

"She dances, you know ? She wants to be a ballerina. She started dancing when she was only three years old, she..she wants to be a ballerina. And now..now she id probably not going to be able to open a freaking jar !"


	7. Good idea

"I am so tired, and hurt. I wanna go home, but it's only five thirty..oh God. My stump hurts, do you think you could use some of your time to help me with your massages ?" Arizona was really tired, it had been a long day and Delilah's surgery had been very, very though.

"Yes, I have some time before my next surgery, I have almost one hour honey !"

They were in the on-call room, Arizona was laying down, she took her prosthetic off, Callie knew Arizona was still uncomfortable with this, but it was the only thing that could help her. Callie was laying down, next to her wife, she was making circles with her fingers on Arizona's stump.

"Yesterday I got a phone call, Addison said she's going to be bak for some weeks, she's staying here with Jake and Henry and I thought that maybe we could.."

"Ah..I am sorry" Erica Hahn had walked in and she had seen Arizona's prosthetic on the floor.

She had noticed Arizona limping before and she had seen her with a cane sometimes, but she had never imagined she might be an amputee. Erica was staring at the wall, right outside the on-call room. She wanted Callie back. She was supposed to be her wife, they were supposed to have three kids, a dog and a big backyard. But instead, Callie had everything and she was left with nothing. As always.

"She saw me. She saw me."

"Calm down, honey, it's okay.."

"No, it's not okay. She saw me, know she knows that I lost my leg, she knows she has something that I can't have. She knows she's better than me. "

"No, Arizona, she's not. She can think she is but, believe me, she's not."

That night Callie was at the store, looking for something to eat. Arizona was at home, playing with Sofia, when Callie's phone rang. Arizona took it laughing, her wife kept forgetting it at home, so she decided to answer.

"Callie Torres' phone, her wife speaking"

"Uh, hi Arizona ! It's Addison"

"Hi, Addison ! Callie was talking about you today at work." Arizona was smiling, Callie had completely forgotten what they were talking about in the on-call room

"Yeah ? I guess she was talking about me coming back.."

"Yes, she was..and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay here, with your family. I guess you know we don't live in our old apartment, our house is big, a big backyard and a lot of empty rooms. I guess you could use one with Jake ! And then Sofia would be happy with another kid around !" Arizona already knew this was a good idea. She hung up after some good chatting and she went back to the living room floor, with Sofia. The toddler was trying to play with a little doll, she had removed her clothes and now she wanted to dress her up, but she just couldn't. Sofia looked upset, but Arizona couldn't help but laugh. Her daughter was looking at her with disappointment.

"Mommy, help"

"You want me to help you ? I guess you can do it on your own, honey"

"Sofia no." Sofia was losing her patience, she wanted to see her doll dressed up for the dinner.

"Try to dress up your little Hailey so she can have dinner with us tonight." Every night, Sofia wanted her little doll to have dinner with them and if her moms didn't allow this, she would cry.

Erica was sitting on the floor of her bran new flat. She wanted to talk, she wanted everyone it that freaking hospital to understand how awesome she was. Everyone needed to know that she was the best. They all needed to know that she was better than Arizona Robbins.

This time was going to be different.

**She was going to win.**


	8. Good job

**I am sorry if I am late..but, don't worry..I have other three chapters ready ! Thank you again for the reviews ! Keep reading :)**

Arizona was still trying to make Sofia understand that she had to learn how to dress her little doll on her own. Callie was late, as always. She really liked to cook and every time she decided to go to the store to get some food, she needed a lot of time. Arizona really liked this aspect of her wife and this was probably because she couldn't forget the day Callie had cooked for her. Completely naked.

"I am here my pretty girls !" Callie opened the door, almost trying to run even when the door was still closed. She fell on the floor and began laughing.

"Honey, what the hell are you doing ?" Arizona was laughing so much she had tears on her eyes.

"Mami, mami, mami, mami, mami !" Sofia began laughing too.

Arizona liked staying there, her whole family on the floor, laughing. In those moments, she felt like everything was alright. Everything was perfect. After dinner, Sofia was really tired. She was happy because she had spent the whole night with both her mommies, she fell asleep in her own bed, some minutes after dinner.

"Arizona, I gotta tell you something." Callie said, she wanted to talk about her mother. She felt ready.

"You don't have to. I understand if you don't feel like telling me, it's fine." Arizona said, understanding why Callie wanted to talk.

"I thought I was doing something wrong. Because I wasn't spending my free time with you and with our daughter and, instead, I was with my mother, who doesn't even accept us as a family. And I thought you would probably be angry at me, because I know my mom is a big problem for you, for us. And, and, and..I..I just don't know."

"Calliope, it's okay. I get that. You don't have to worry. It's your family, it's okay. I don't want you to stop loving her and caring about her. She is your mother, even if she doesn't accept us. She is your family as much as we are."

Callie didn't say anything. She kissed her wife, placing her head on the pillow and beginning making circles on her wife's stump. It had become a sort of routine. Every night, Arizona would take the prosthetic off and Callie would begin with her massage. Arizona was getting used to it and, somehow, she felt comfortable with it. Callie felt incredibly lucky to have Arizona. She was amazingly supportive and caring. She knew that their dark months were over. She felt like she had her wife back. Arizona was moving on and Callie was with her. They were trying to protect each other , they knew they were meant to be.

The next morning, Callie found out that she had to spend the entire day with doctor Moore. She was the most important orthopedic surgeon, not only at SGMW, but even in the country and so a lot of patients asked for her. The two doctors were talking easily, they were both very tired and they had seen only a few patients. It was only two o'clock and they had at least seven patients to see.

"I forgot my notebook, again, I don't even know who's next, Callie." David said

"You always forget it..I don't know how you keep doing this !"

They were laughing, when their next patient knocked on the door.

"Come in !" Doctor Moore called up

"I was thinking that today we might..oh..hi..hi Callie" Arizona's voice sounded really surprised.

"Oh..hi..if..if you are not comfortable with me staying here I can..I can just leave.." Arizona had never let Callie stay during her appointments, she felt stupid, but she just didn't want.

"No..it's okay. You are here as a doctor and, honestly, I want the best for me." Arizona was smiling genuinely.

David was looking at them. Arizona was standing right behind her wife. They were both really beautiful and, even if they were quite the opposite, they looked even better together . They were both smiling, because this was a big step. They were accepting the situation. They finally had managed to make it. It was..normal.

Callie was examining her wife's stump. It was her job, she worked with amputees almost every day, but she knew she was touching her wife's leg's remains. Karev's work had healed perfectly, she felt proud of him.

"Good job, Karev !" She said without thinking

"Oh God" she thought "Maybe she didn't hear me"

"What ? Karev ? " Arizona asked, she couldn't understand. "Calliope ?"

Callie didn't know what to say, she was trying to figure something out. Her pager went off.

"Sorry, gotta go, 911." she kissed her wife and then she walked away.

"Thank God..holy crap, how is this even possible ? I must be incredibly stupid, dammit." She thought.


	9. I think you'll know

** my chapters are more like stories in the story ! **

"Why were you talking about Karev's job ?" Arizona was mad, confused. She couldn't understand. Karev ? Who the hell performed her amputation ?

"Uh..nothing."

"Calliope Torres. I think I should know. Who did this ?" She said pointing at her leg.

"I did it. Really." Callie said, she couldn't look her wife in the eyes. She was lying and, somehow, they both knew she was.

Arizona was now looking for Alex. She was almost sure he was at least in the O.R where Callie had performed the surgery. She needed to know.

"Karev ! Were you with my wife during my surgery ?" she asked

"No, no. I wasn't." he said, stuttering.

"Alex. I am your boss. Tell me."

"I wasn't. I swear." Alex said, before walking away.

Arizona wasn't sure. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was there. She knew. She decided to sneak in Moore's office, to look for her chart. She knew David was having lunch with her wife, so he couldn't be there. When she found it, she took a deep breath before opening it. She found her scans, Moore's comments on her prosthetic and, finally, some pages dedicated to her surgery. She was looking for the signature at the end of the page. Alex Karev. Callie's name wasn't even mentioned in the chart.

When she got home, Callie was already there. She didn't even know what to do, or what to say. She was mad, but she wasn't..she didn't know. She just couldn't understand why.

"I found my chart today." she announced without letting Callie talk. "I know."

"Arizona, you didn't have too.."

"I needed to know, okay ? It was my leg. **My leg**. And you didn't even tell me the truth. You have never told me that you didn't perform my surgery."

"Honestly, I have never told you I did it either."

Silence. Awkward silence.

"I am not mad, I just wanted to know." Arizona's voice was so calm. She was talking slowly, trying not to scream and cry. She wasn't mad, she just felt like it was her right to know who cut her leg off.

"I thought you knew. At the beginning, I thought you knew..I am your wife, there's no way I could have possibly done it. " Callie was right, after all.

"I kept yelling at you that you had done this and that this was your fault.." Arizona was softly crying, her voice getting lower and lower.

"I thought it was because I made the call, not the cut."

There was silence. For some minutes, the two women couldn't talk, they were just staring at each other, unable to talk. Arizona was thinking, Callie was feeling guilty, once again.

Finally, Arizona spoke up.

"I want you to come to my next appointment with David."

"Really ? Why ?" Callie was really surprised. At the beginning, Arizona wouldn't even let her see her stump and, now, she was asking her to come see and appointment with her prothesist. Wow, she was really surprised, this was a huge step.

"Because I felt comfortable. And that's what I need. I need you."

Callie was smiling. She knew Arizona was still suffering a lot, but she understood that she was moving on. And she needed her. Callie was so happy she didn't even bother to hide her smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." She kissed her wife, understanding that she had finally accepted her into her new life. That kiss felt like their first one. Fresh, new, exciting. "What do you want to do now ?"

Arizona answered, sharing her wife's emotions.

**"I think you'll know."**

Arizona woke up the next morning and Callie wasn't there. She was a little worried, she thought maybe Sofia was sick. It was their day-off and Callie would normally have slept as much as she could. Arizona got up, looking for Callie. She found her in the kitchen, making breakfast. Callie couldn't see her, but she heard her limping slightly.

"I couldn't sleep. Because of my mom. That surgery..you know..sometimes it's just..pointless. And it can actually kill." she said, mumbling.

"I know, honey. But Derek is her doctor, I mean..Derek Shepherd. She's stable and her doctor is the best, you should know."

"Yes, yes..I am ready, as a doctor. But now I am a daughter. And I am scared." Callie was sobbing, trying to look strong.

They spent the whole day with Sofia. She was their little light, she could actually light up their world even when it was falling apart. She was almost three years old and her life was already though. She had already had a heart surgery, because she was a micro-preemie, she had stayed five weeks in the NICU after a car crash with her moms, her dad had died in a plane crash and one of her moms had lost her left leg. She was only three years old. Weird.

Callie felt incredibly lucky for her family. It was everything she had always been dreaming about.


	10. Satisfaction

Callie and Arizona were both in Delilah's room. Callie was working on her arm, unfortunately, the medicines she had given to the little child, weren't working. She was going to amputate it. She felt so bad, it wasn't the first time, but with kids it was always..more difficult. As an ortho surgeon, her aim was to fix people, to make them be able to do something that, at the beginning, looked impossible to them. And sometimes they needed to lose a limb in order to be able to live. But with kids it was different. Even if they were able to recover faster, even if they had magic, they were always kids. And she couldn't forget it.

Arizona was tired as hell. After Delilah's surgery, she had been very busy. Her tiny humans kept needing surgeries and she couldn't stop and sit for a while. Her shift was almost finished, she decided to visit Lucia. She was alone in the room, watching tv.

"Can I talk to you for a while ?"

"I guess so." Lucia didn't care, for her, it was like talking to any doctor.

"This morning, when I got up, I found Callie crying in the kitchen. She told me she is scared, because you might actually die. And, do you know what ? I am pretty sure she is scared because you don't want to see our daughter and because you have never hold her. Never. But you are her grandmother. She needs you, she really does. She has lost her dad a year ago and if she loses her grandmother without having ever seen her it's..it's just unfair. I don't care if you don't accept me, I don't care if you think I am going to hell, because this is my life. And Callie is happy, she really is. Our family is what she has been dreaming for her whole life."

Arizona turned back. She didn't need Lucia to answer, she just wanted her to know. But Lucia started talking.

"When Calliope was eight years old, I asked her what she wanted to be as a grown up. She told me she wanted to be happy. She said she wanted to to help people, no matter how. And that's what she is doing. She is helping people. She then told me she wanted to marry a man, a handsome man, and she wanted to live in a big house with the backyard with her four kids. And instead, she has a girlfriend, a child with a man who's not even with her and I am supposed to believe she is happy ? With you ? No way. I am sorry, but she is a good christian, she has always been a good christian. And she knows that this is incredibly wrong, that's why she'll never be able to be happy with you." Lucia was satisfied. Carlos was looking at her, he had walked in while she was talking and he couldn't believe what his wife had just said.

"Lucia.." he began, his voice sounding angry.

"No, it's okay. There will always be stupid people in the world." Arizona said.

"Don't you dare telling me that I am stupid ! You are ruining my perfect and lovely daughter. You have already ruined her and I can't believe people actually think you two are meant to be. You are not a family, there's no way I am ever going to see you as a family."

Arizona walked away, knowing she was going to cry. Lucia's words had actually hurt her. She just wanted Sofia to meet her grandmother, because she really needed to. And instead, she had ended up crying because of some stupid woman meaning nothing to her. She was so angry, she wanted to scream and she felt so weak. Her family meant everything to her. Everything. And that stupid no one couldn't destroy her happiness like this.

"Family is where love is and in our family there's so much love I can barely handle it." she thought. "**We are a family**."

"Arizona, wait !" Carlos wanted to talk to her.

"Carlos, it's okay. I don't care. " She was talking without looking at him in the eyes. He could tell that she was broken by the sound of her voice. As she lifted her eyes, he understood he was right. Arizona's eyes were teary, her face was covered in tears and she was almost shaking. Carlos was hurt, he loved Arizona. He really did.

"No, this is not okay. My wife cannot make you cry. You are strong and if you are crying it's not okay. It's definitely not okay."

"Carlos..I am trying not to care. I shouldn't care.I know that this is my family, but it hurts. She's my wife's mom and my daughter's grandmother. And I..I just can't. Callie needs her, Sofia needs her..and I need her to be a part of our family. Sofia needs her abuela and we all know that. "

"I know, I have tried for years. Since Callie told me that she was dating you and especially after your speech..I understood you were the one for my daughter. But Lucia..she just doesn't get it. And I am so sorry, Arizona."

Carlos was sincere, he had really tried to make his wife see what true love meant. But she just wouldn't. She was stubborn, she couldn't understand that Arizona was really in love with Callie.

"**We are a family, Carlos. A real family."**


	11. I'll choose you

**Sorry, I know this is short..but it's still important ! Keep reading !**

Arizona wanted to hide her pain from her wife. She didn't want her to find out that she had spoken with Lucia. She would probably be mad at her and she didn't want to argue because **she had tried to fix her family.** She was just pretending to be okay for the night.

"Hey ! I saw Delilah today and we talked a lot. She is sad, you know..but she is a kid and I think she still doesn't understand what happened to her and how her life is going to be. Her mom keeps crying and she doesn't want her dad see her and I.."  
"**I love you, Calliope**."  
"What ?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, sweetheart. You should know."  
"I know, I know. I just wanted to tell you. I don't want you to forget. Ever." Arizona kissed her wife, slowly, but with passion.  
"I won't. Ever."

The next morning Callie was in the cafeteria, drinking her coffee. Her phone rang, on the screen saw "daddy", she answered.

"Hola" she said  
"Hi mija" her dad said. After 35 years, they both liked to talk in what they called "spanglish". Callie would talk in spanish when she was angry, or upset. Sometimes, while arguing with Arizona, she would start yelling in spanish.  
"Can we grab a coffee mi amor ?" he asked  
"Sure, papi..come her..I am in the cafeteria, I can wait for you." she hung up. she took another coffee for herself and one for her dad and she sat back to her table. When her father showed up, she waved.

"I have to talk to you, about your mom and..tu mujer." he said, seriously.  
"¿Qué ?" Callie was really confused.  
"Arizona tried to talk to her, ayer."  
"¿Me estás tomando el pelo ?" Callie couldn't understand what her dad was saying. Arizona hadn't even mentioned talking to her mother.  
"Well, she tried. It wasn't exactly a success. Actually, Arizona was crying afterwards." He was sure Arizona was trying to pretend nothing had happened. But Callie had to know. "I heard your mom telling her that you are not a family and that you know that this is wrong and that you'll never be happy with this relationship. The last thing she said was that Arizona has ruined you." Carlos said, knowing that this was going to make Callie mad.  
"Holy crap." Callie got up and walked away.

When she got to her mom's room, she closed the door behind her back.

"Hi, honey." her mom said, smiling. She obviously knew why she was in her room, but she was sure Callie was going to tell her that she was right.  
"Shut up." Callie was so angry she was already screaming. "How can you possibly hurt someone that much ? I get that you are so stupid you can't even see us as a family. But don't you dare hurt my wife or daughter, because, I swear, I am going to stab you to death. I swear. If you want to scream, scream at me. If you want to be angry, be angry at me. ME. Don't you dare talk to my wife ever again. **Because if I have to choose between you and her, I'll choose her. Aways.**"

She walked away, crying. She went to the on-call room, still crying. She sat down, her hands hidden in her hands.

After some time, Arizona walked in. She sat next to her, placing her arm around her wife's shoulders.

"How..why are you here ?" Callie asked, shaking  
"Your dad asked the nurse to page me. He told me that you two had spoken..I though you might need me. I am here." Arizona answered softly. Her wife was broke, more hurt than she was. They needed to be together.

"I screamed at her. I am incredibly angry and broken. I don't know if I am more mad at her or more hurt. I don't understand, it's not fair." Callie was trying to talk, but the tears kept breaking her voice. "**I'd choose you.**"

"What do you mean, honey ?"

"I'd choose you. If I was asked to choose between you and her. I'd choose you. Always."


	12. You should get a life

**I know you guys might thing I forgot that Erica exists..but I didn't ! Here she is..thank you.**

It was the day. Erica perfectly knew that Callie's mom had a very rare tumor and she wanted to fix their relationship before Lucia's surgery. Erica had waited for some days before finally finding the courage to actually face the situation. She had only to wait 'till seven o'clock and then she was going to have Callie back. She had to explain why she could choose Erica Hahn over Arizona Robbins.

"What kinda name is it ?" She was thinking and laughing.

Callie was very tired, it had been a really though week with Erica and her mom..and with Arizona too. She was incredibly sad, her day was annoyingly slowly and she was just waiting for her perfect night to begin. She had asked Meredith to take Sofia for the night, she just needed some time with here beautiful wife. They were making big steps, their relationship was fresh and full of passion.

She was relieved, Erica had stopped stalking her. After the news of her wedding and her daughter, Erica was somehow obsessed. For a few days she had kept following her with an unbelievable amount of excuses. And then, four days before she had just stopped. And Callie was glad, Arizona was even more satisfied. Erica was weird and annoying, besides she was cold and heartless.

"Exactly my opposite" Arizona thought, with her bright smile. Erica had finally disappeared and, luckily, neither Callie nor Arizona had needed to work with her.

At seven o'clock, Callie took the elevator and pressed the button number 7. Pediatric ward.

She was smiling, she was excited for the night that was only waiting for them. Her gorgeous wife was standing in front of a nurse, talking about a patient. Instead of standing there, looking like a fool, Callie decided to stop and visit Delilah.

"My mom is having dinner downstairs. I wasn't hungry." The little girl said. Her doctors, Callie included, were worried she might fall in some sort of depression. Callie visited her once a day not only to check on her.

"You should eat, Deli. Maybe some pizza." She said, smiling.

"I just wanna go home and play. But my friends are going to see me as a monster." Callie understood her, children could be very mean. Arizona had had the same problem.

"Can I tell you a secret, Delilah ?" Arizona was on the doorway.

"Yep. Can doctor Callie stay ?" The little girl asked

"Sure. She is a part of that secret.

Something more than a year ago, I was in your same position. I was on a plane crash and I lost my leg." she took a deep breath before going on. Her wife was holding both her hands. "I wasn't alone on that plane. There were six of us and only four of us are still here. Now..now I ca say that I am lucky, because I am still here. " she smiled "at the beginning it was very hard. I was sad and depressed and I couldn't even take care of my own child. I kept yelling and screaming awful things to the only person who was truly trying yo save me." She looked at Callie, who was trying to hide her tears. "I was scared. I was scared because I thought my family might leave me. They might leave the monster I had became. But..one day, I wanted to see my daughter's reaction to my leg. She was only a toddler, I thought she might be scared and terrified. She was going to cry, to scream or even worse..she was not going to recognize me. But she didn't. She kept touching my prosthetic because she was curious. And my wife is here, even if I keep feeling horrible and incredibly ugly. **Delilah, never forget that who really matters, who really cares..doesn't mind**. " She was satisfied.

"**You are beautiful**." Delilah said. She had understood what her doctor was saying and she thought maybe she was going to be that lucky. "You are beautiful and your smile makes kids feel at home. You make this place less scary."

"You know how I call it, Delilah ? Super magic smile." Callie said, while Delilah's mom was walking in.

They walked towards the the elevators, holding hands, feeling fine, feeling happy.

"**I am proud of you**." Callie finally said. She looked so happy Arizona thought her whole body was smiling, not only her mouth.

"Oh, look who's there." Erica's voice gave Callie and Arizona shivers.

"What do you want ?" Callie was hoping she needed a consult.

"**You. I want you.**"

"Oh, come on, stop it." Arizona's voice was the loudest, she was angry.

"Get out of our relationship." Erica screamed, she didn't want Arizona to talk.

"Are you kidding me ? I mean, she is married to **me**. She has a daughter with **me.**" Arizona was incredulous, what the hell was wrong with that woman ? Too many people were trying to destroy her family.

"**She loves me.** And the kid is not even yours, she's Mark's." Erica's voice was lifeless. She was staring at Arizona.

"That's enough." Callie spoke up, that argument was pointless.

"No. That's not enough. You have chosen a stupid and useless crippled over me. Look at her, she's ugly, how can you possibly love her ? How can you force your daughter to live with someone so ignorant and besides she's even disabled. " Erica finished talking with a big, creepy smile.

**"You filthy bitch** !" Arizona managed to say before punching her in the face. She hit her right in her nose, angrily. She knew she should have just walked away but..it was too much. At the beginning Lucia and her inability to see her as Callie's wife and then Erica telling her all those horrible things. It was too much to handle, she couldn't smile anymore. They couldn't keep trying to hurt her. They couldn't.

"Oh fuck." Callie said. "Erica, you need to move on, like I did. This is my life now. I love Arizona, I love our daughter and I am happy. I feel really happy and it's the first in years I can say that. My life is exactly what I have been dreaming of for years. My dream came true. And I won't let you destroy it. You can't take it away from me."

Callie's word were more painful than her broken nose. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't lose. Not again.

"You have always dreamed to marry a woman ? You have always dreamed to destroy your parents and the relationship you had with them ? You have always dreamed to have a daughter with a friend who is, now, dead ? You have always dreamed to live with an amputee who can't probably even pee by herself ? Look at her, she keeps limping, she can't even take care of herself, how can you possibly be happy with someone who can't hold your daughter ?" She thought Callie would finally understand. She was already feeling Callie's lips on her mouth, but instead, Callie bitch slapped her.

"Don't you dare say that ever again. My family is my happiness. My family is my everything. You are nothing. You are only a waste of space in this world. Try to offend my wife once again and I swear you'll regret it." Callie was whispering, only Erica and Arizona could actually hear her. "You should get a life. Mine is already taken." Callie took Arizona's hnd and the two wives walked away together. Their strength was growing. They had been through a lot and, somehow, they had never stopped fighting for each other. Even when their world was dark and falling apart. So they kept fighting, just one more time. After some years, they had understood that nothing could stop them. Nothing. And a stupid ex wasn't going to destroy their strength. They were walking towards their car, both smiling.

"Another battle won." Callie said, softly.

"**Just one more little thing we survived. We always survive. because that's what love means. Fighting for each other, and then..just keep winning. I love you, Calliope Torres.**"

"**I love you, Arizona Robbins.**"


	13. You special

"I can't believe she had the courage to tell me all those awful things" Arizona was talking while her wife was driving the car.

"Don't worry, honey. Let's focus on tonight, because tonight it's only you and me." Callie said, while parking her white Qashqai on their driveway. But the truth was that one of them could forget what Erica had said. They were strong enough to win, but her words kept running through their minds.

"I am so happy I married you." Callie began "I have been dreaming of my future life for years and now..now I am just living it. I wanted to marry a man, it's true, but I think that's because of my education. My true dream was to marry a nice person, I wanted to marry the love of my life and that's why I married you. That's why the first thing I said after the car crash was that I wanted to marry you. And it's true, my sexuality has ruined my relationship with my mom and with my sister, but it was worth it. " She paused for a while. "You are my family. You and Sofia are all that matters for me, you make me love you every day more and there's nothing else I want to do in my life. I want you. I married the right one, I married the woman of my life. Maybe at the beginning I thought being in love with a woman was wrong and I was scared. But it's because I grew up in a very christian family..and maybe even because I grew up with my mom telling me stories about a beautiful girl finding her prince. But the thing is..I didn't need a prince. I needed my princess. And when I was doing the "right thing", when I got married to a man..it was a disaster. We all know why. And now..what is apparently "wrong" makes me happy._ And if being with you means being wrong..well I don't wanna be right."_

Arizona didn't know what to say, she tried to talk anyways.

"I felt weak. After Erica's words I..I just thought she was right. Because I am actually a crippled and there are things that I can't do but..you make her words disappear. I am so secure, I am so in love with you that I feel some kinda shell that protects me. Because you are protecting me. I am a strong kind of person, but sometimes, moreover after the plane crash, I can't help but feel weak and meaningless. And then..then you show up. And everything makes sense, everything gets better. You make everything better. " Arizona was smiling and she kept touching her wife's wedding ring. "A lot of people tried to make me straight, they kept telling me that I was wrong and inhuman. And sometimes I would think there was something wrong with me. Why did I have to like girls while all the other girls liked boys ? But _when I met you, I understood that my whole life had been about finding you. And you make me so happy that I can't even think that this is wrong. I wanna share my life with you, I wanna grow old with you. You are the love of my life._"

Words were unnecessary.

Next morning, at work, Callie realized that her mom's surgery was in two days. She had never visited her since their discussion and she didn't know what to do. She decided to talk to her dad, just in case.

"This morning she told me she'd like to see you before the surgery. I think she wants to say goodbye. She's so silly, she thinks she's going to die. You need to tell her that she's going to be fine, mija." Carlos stated.

"Daddy, escuchame. She might actually die. Her tumor is very rare and the procedure is difficult and risky. You need to focus on that. I know it's horrible, I am still her daughter, but now I am talking as a doctor. Su vida está en peligro." Callie said, trying to convince her dad.

"Ella necesita verte."

"Vale. Iré a verla." She was obviously annoyed, she thought her mom was going to ask her to leave Arizona just to make her happy before her death.

"What do you want ?" her voice sounded incredibly annoyed and she looked uncomfortable.

"I wanna try." Lucia was almost whispering.

"What ?" Callie didn't understand, what was she saying ?

"I wanna try to accept her."

"¿cómo lo haces ? Callie asked, curious

"I want to spend some time alone with her and then some time with her and Sofia too." Lucia explained.

"¿De verdad ?" Callie was even more curious

"Yes. Because I love you. Can you please ask her ?"

"Sure, we'll see."

"I know this is kinda too much. But maybe, this time, it's going to work." Callie was begging her wife to go.  
"It's okay, I'll go there after my shift. Are you going to join us ?"  
"Yes..she asked for some time alone with you, then sometime with you and Sofia and then we'll have dinner all together. I'll go to the store after my shift to get something to eat and I'll be back around seven thirty. Thank you, really. I know this is a lot, but.."  
"It's okay, I know this is going to make you happy, so..it makes me happy too."  
"You are awesome, Arizona. Wanna go see Delilah ?"

"Look who's there !" Delilah smiled, she was playing with some toys.  
"Oh, pretty little girl, you look happy today !" Arizona was giggling, she understood what Delilah was going through and she was clearly very glad when Delilah was happy.  
"Yeah, my best friend came to visit me today and she was..normal ! She was actually the same person she was before the tree.." She announced, proud.  
"That's because you are the same person. You are the same cute little girl you were before falling from the freaking tree !"  
"Oh well..minus an arm !"it was the first time Delilah was really joking about her arm. "Am I ever going to see your famous daughter ?"

Callie and Arizona had talked about Sofia for days and now Delilah was just being a kid..she was curious.

"You wanna see her ? I can take her here after lunch, she'll be happy to see you." Callie said, smiling as always.

After lunch, Callie had some free time and she was alone, because Arizona had been paged from the E.R. She went to the daycare and she told Sofia

"We're gonna go see a kid, okay hun ?"  
"Kay." Sofia said. She was three years old, but she loved when her mami hold her, so she placed her head on Callie's chest, giggling.  
When they got to the pediatric ward, a big smile spread across Arizona's face.  
"My girls !" she said, kissing Sofia on her forehead and Callie on her lips.

"Here we are" Callie said while entering Delilah's room. "Doctor Callie and little Sofia."  
Delilah was sitting down on her bed, smiling at the little toddler.  
"Hi Sofia, I'm Delilah..you're cute" she finally said  
"You too, Lalah"  
"Can I hold her ?" Delilah asked  
Callie placed Sofia on Delilah's lap. The toddler was happy, she obviously wanted to play and when she decided to touch Delilah's stump, her big new friend said:  
"There was a little arm here, like yours" she began, touching Sofia's arm. "But now I don't have it anymore, I don't look like the other kids. But I am not ugly, am I ?"  
Sofia waited some seconds before answering, she was still touching Delilah's stump when she said :

**"You special."**


	14. Understanding

**This chapter is dedicated to my biggest fan, Juliet. Thanks for all the comments !**

Callie left Delilah's room. Sofia was still playing with her and Callie had decided to leave them alone for a while. She had seen Arizona on the doorway, she had watched them for the whole time, with her super magic smile. She couldn't believe what her daughter had just said.

"She's amazing." The blonde said.

"She is. She is growing up with us and she has a superior genetic pool. I mean..she has to be awesome, just like we are." Callie stated.

Arizona started laughing. her wife was perfectly rig. Their daughter was just..perfect. Their perfect little toddler.

"Addison is going to like her. The last time she saw Sofia it was right after her birth. Unfortunately, she had to go back to L.A when I woke up after my surgery. May our work be damned !" Callie said, laughing.

"She is definitely going to like her. Everyone like's her ! Gotta go, sweetie. I have a surgery and then an awkward appointment with my wife's mom." Arizona said, before kissing Callie.

"I love you." Callie said, still smiling and tasting her wife's lips.

Before entering Lucia's room, Arizona stopped for a while. She took a deep breath and then she knocked. She was feeling like a teenager meeting her girlfriend's parents for the first time.

"Dammit, Arizona, you're not sixteen anymore. You are thirty five, I mean, thirty five. You are married to her daughter. Like really married." she thought.

"Hi, Lucia." She said, whispering.

"Oh, hi. I thought you weren't coming." Lucia said, pointing at the clock.

"Sorry, my surgery lasted more than expected." Arizona explained.

"It's okay. I know how these things work. Well.. I know this is awkward, but..I need to do this if I want to try." Lucia began and Arizona nodded. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions..just curiosity, I guess."

"Yes, it's okay. Feel free to ask whatever you need to know." Arizona said. She knew this was hard for Lucia and she wanted to make it as easy as possible, even fate her awful words. She didn't care, it was important for Callie.

"Can I ask if you are younger than my daughter ?"

"No, I am not. I am a year older, I am thirty five." she answered. She thought it was going to be easy and she hoped the questions were going to be as easy as the first one.

" I don't remember what you do in this hospital." Lucia said, she had never been really interested in Arizona's job, so she had completely forgotten it.

"I am the head of the pediatric ward and a worldwide famous pediatric surgeon." Arizona answered, proudly.

"And modest, I guess." Lucia was smiling, what a miracle ! "What about Sofia's dad ?"

"Awesome, here we are. Let's do this." Arizona thought.

"What ?" She asked.

"What do you think of him ?" Lucia explained.

"He was a great dad. He loved Sofia, as we all do. And we keep his memory alive in Sofia's minds. SHe needs to remember her dad, because he was awesome." A little tear streamed down Arizona's cheek. Mark's death was still very hard and painful for everybody.

"He was ?" Callie had never explained to her. Carlos perfectly knew what had happened, but Lucia wasn't apparently interested, so no one had told her.

"You..you don't know ? You don't know about the plane crash ?" Arizona asked, confused. Lucia really didn't know ? Holy crap.

"No, no. I don't, actually." Lucia said, even more confused. Her daughter had never mentioned a plane crash. Never. She was upset.

"Six doctors from this hospital were on a plane that crashed, a year ago. Mark didn't make it and..I have lost my leg because of that crash."

"Wait. What ?" Lucia couldn't believe what Arizona was saying. She had never noticed her limping or something.

"I was on that plane and they had to cut my leg off in order to let me live." She said, still crying, showing her prosthetic.

"Wow, I..I didn't know." Lucia said, her eyes wide opened

"I thought you did, honestly. I thought Callie had told you. I mean..Carlos knows.."

"Uhm..they think I don't care. But I do. How is it going now ?" she asked. Arizona was surprised, Lucia was really interested in knowing how she was feeling and how she was dealing with her loss.

"I'm okay. Now I am. Callie has been so supportive and patient. I was depressed and I kept yelling but..she was there and she is still with me. Now we are okay." She said, with satisfaction. She was so happy to be able to say that they were fine. "After the plane crash, I thought I was going to die. And I was incredibly scared. Not because I thought I might have actually lost my life, I was scared because of Callie and because of Sofia. I wanted to see them I needed them, I couldn't live them because of a freaking plane crash. And I am lucky, because I am here. Mark didn't have the chance to spend some more time with his family." She paused for a while, it was still difficult to talk about this.

"I am glad you are here. Because you make Callie happy. You and Sofia make her life worth living.

The two women were smiling now. Lucia had, somehow, understood that Arizona was very important for her. Everything was kinda normal. They both wanted everything to be right.


	15. Night night

Callie was in front of her mother's door. She felt like the day she had heard Arizona and Sofia laughing from outside their flat's room, she was scared like she had been that day..the only difference was that, this time, Sofia was in her arms. She heared a well-known laughter, it was Arizona's.

"Hey ! Say hola abuela !" She said while opening the door.  
"Hola 'buela" Sofia repetead  
Lucia had teary eyes, she couldn't believe how beautiful Sofia was.  
"Wow..I haven't seen her since..well..since your wedding.." Lucia was now talking to Callie, while Arizona was playing with Sofia. "She is so big and beautiful..she looks just like you when you were that little.."  
"Yeah, she's amazing..but, you know, look at her moms " Callie said, with a big smile, before kissing her wife. "I am sorry I am late but, as always, I didn't know what to get us for dinner !"  
"Never mind, honey..I'm gonna go call Carlos now, so we can have dinner" Arizona said,

Callie and Lucia started talking, Callie wanted to know everything about the few hours Arizona and Lucia had spent together.  
They had dinner together, all smiling and laughing, talking about Sofia and some cases Arizona and Callie were having. Then, Callie took Sofia, who was already sleeping soundly and they decided to go home. While driving home, Callie and Arizona kept talking about the night with Lucia and Carlos and they were both satisfied.

"I am happy we did this." Arizona finally said, once at home.  
"Yeah ? Really ? I am glad to hear that."  
"Yeah..I think it's important for her to understand how much I love you..because she's your mom and I am your wife, we have to feel comfortable in each other's company."

Next morning Callie and Arizona were having breakfast together. It was quite uncommon, but really nice. Sofia was still sleeping, but they both knew the calm wasn't going to last for too long.

"When's Addison coming ?"  
"On Friday, I'll go pick her up at the airport at 6p.m !" Callie explained "My shift ends at 4p.m, even if normally, on Fridays I work till 8p.m"  
"Perfect, I'll be at home around 8.30 p.m. You should take Sofia with you to the airport !" Arizona said as she heard the toddler calling up. "I'll go get her" she smiled before leaving.

It was only Monday, Lucia's surgery was on Tuesday and the two wives were really worried. Callie was obviously very scared, she wasn't ready to lose her, even if Lucia had somehow disappeared in those years she still cared and she couldn't even imagine to lose her.

On Tuesday morning Callie woke up very early. When she left the house her wife was still sleeping and she managed not to wake her up. She wanted to see Derek before her mom's surgery, so she left a message on the counter :

"Sorry, I was so worried I couldn't sleep. My mom's surgery's at 8a.m, I'll be in the gallery. O.R 4"

Lucia's surgery was quite long ; six hours of risky work. What if Derek's hand suddenly just..stopped working ? Callie was sitting in the gallery when Arizona walked in, thirty minutes after the start.

"I have cleared my schedule till 3p.m. I thought you might need me." The blonde said, while sitting next to her wife.  
"I do." Callie said, reaching for her wife's hand.  
The surgery went actually well, but they were all still worried. The recovery was long and there were chances she might lose her ability to talk, forever.

At three o'clock, Arizona was working again and she had to go visit Delilah. Usually she was with Callie but, this time, she was alone.  
"What are you doing here alone ?" Delilah asked  
"My wife has the day off today, her mom needed an important surgery" Arizona explained  
"I see..wanna play ?"  
"I can't today, Deli..I am sorry, I am here just to check on you. I'm doing doctor stuff today !" Arizona said, smiling  
"Whatever, boring !" the little girl said.

When her shift was over, she took Sofia from the daycare and she decided to stop by Lucia's room. After knocking she entered, saying  
"I thought you might want to stay here for the night, I got you some pizza."  
"And people keep asking me why I love you. Thank you !" Callie said "Sorry, Sofia, mami's not sleeping at home tonight"  
"Night night" Sofia said. It was her way to tell her parents that she wanted to sleep in their bed. She knew that, sometimes, when one of her moms wasn't at home, she was allowed to sleep in their big bed.  
"Yes, you can sleep with me tonight" Arizona was almost laughing beofre kissing her wife and leaving the room.


	16. Going home

**I know this is very short ! But keep liking this and keep the reviews coming !**

Callie and her dad were talking, to avoid being worried, but it was pointless. They couldn't imagine a life without her and they both needed her to wake up.

Suddenly Lucia opened her eyes.  
"¡Dios mios, Lucia !" Carlos said

Arizona was at home, playing with Sofia, when her phone rang and when she saw it was the hospital, she started being agitated.  
"Doctor Robbins" she said, whispering.  
"It's me." Callie's voice sounded calm and nervous at the same time. "My phone's dead."  
"Hi honey, everything's okay ?"  
"My mom woke up twenty minutes ago, Derek's not here and he said we have to wait till tomorrow for the tests."  
"Oh thank God, sweetie ! " Arizona was almost screaming  
"Yeah, it's awesome. I'll see you tomorrow morning, can you come a little earlier so that we can have breakfast together ?"  
"For sure..gotta go now, our little miss is begging for attentions..see you tomorrow, love you"  
"I love you too." Callie said, before hanging up.

On Friday morning Callie was visiting Delilah.  
"I think I'll let you go home on Monday."  
"Really ? Oh God, yes !" Delilah said, almost screaming. She started jumping around, her mom almost shocked.  
"Yes, really..I'm gonna talk to your mom now, little girl. Try not to kill yourself while we are outside." Callie was laughing, Delilah looked really happy about going home.  
"I'm gonna need to see her every two weeks from now on and then I'll decide when she is ready for the prosthetic. It's going to take a lot of time before getting used to it, but she is very strong. She's gonna make it, don't worry." Callie said, while Mrs Bennet was crying very hard.  
"Thank you. You saved her life." She knew that Delilah's life wasn't ever going to be the same, but..she was still alive. And it was all that mattered. "I know this is going to be hard but..she is here.."  
"I understand what you're saying, I really do."  
"Is that because of doctor Robbins ? Are you good friends ?" The lady asked. Callie and Arizona had always tried to keep their relationship out of their work, even because, sometimes, it could cause problems. Delilah knew it because they tried to act as friends with her, just to make her journey at the hospital easier and more comfortable, but with adults..they just tried to hide it. They didn't want to be judged because of their sexuality, they knew it wasn't fair, but sometimes it happened and their private life couldn't ruin their work life. But, this time, Callie decided to do something different.  
"We're married." She waited, she didn't know what to expect. Maybe the lady was going to scream and she would possibly run away or something..but..  
"So, yeah, you perfectly know what it is like." The lady said. Callie was really surprised, Delilah's mom was acting like everything was perfectly normal. Callie felt suddenly comfortable.  
"Yeah..I do. And I have to say it's going to be hard, for everyone around her, not only for her. But you are going to make it, sometimes love makes incredible things. It gives you an amazing strength..just don't ever stop fighting !"


	17. Pride

"So, I told Delilah I'm gonna let her go home on Monday, I think she's ready. Her stump looks great, it's healing well." Callie said, while waiting in line in the cafeteria with her wife.

"Yeah, Monday it's okay ! She's tired of being here and, after three weeks I think she's ready. Moreover, you are her ortho surgeon, if you say she's ready I guess she really is." Arizona said, looking for a table.  
The two women kept talking about Delilah, they were sitting with Cristina and Meredith, asking for some opinions.

After lunch, Callie had a knee replacement, nothing too difficult. After the surgery, she took the elevator to go to the day care. When she got there, Sofia was playing with Zola, actually, they were trying to play hide and seek, but the day care was too small to make it even a bit difficult. Callie was watching them and was trying not to laugh, even if it was quite impossible. Finally, she decided to go inside the day care to take her daughter.

"Hi, my love, hi Zozo" she said, picking Sofia up. "We're going to the airport now, you can play with Zola tomorrow"

"Kay mami" Sofia said "Bye Zola"

Callie decided to go home for a while, she wanted to take a shower before going to the airport. After twenty minutes, she walked downstairs holding Sofia, she opened her car and, after half an hour she was parking her white Qashqai at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. She parked her car and picked Sofia up. The toddler was giggling, she looked always happy and Callie was really appreciating this aspect of her daughter.  
Addison's flight was landing when Callie entered the airport, she was glad because she wasn't going to wait too much. She was excited about seeing her best friend again, she had never had the possibility to see Henry and Jake and the last time she had seen Addison was when Sofia was born.

"Hiiii my lovely Callie !" Callie heard a quite well-known voice right behind her.

"Hi Addison ! I guess this is Jake" she said, smiling. Little Henry was in his mom's arms "and this must be Henry !"

"You are the famous Callie, I guess" Jake said, offering his hand "I finally get to know you"

"Yeah, that'd be me ! And this is my lovely Sofia, say hi, honey" Callie answered.

"Oh God, she is so big ! The last time I saw her.. she was very tiny !" Addison started laughing.

"Yeah, she is very big now, thank God ! Hi Henry, you're a cute baby boy !"

"No baby, Henry big" the toddler answered, looking very upset.  
The three adults started laughing all together, while watching Henry and Sofia getting to know each other.

Arizona was in surgery, she had had a busy day, but it was almost over. She was very tired, she wanted to go home and take a shower, and then have dinner with her family and their friends. She went to the locker room, she changed herself and she glanced at the clock, it was already eight fifteen, she was late.  
"Oh crap"  
She dressed herself up quickly, and she rushed out of the hospital, looking for her car. She opened it, a black BMW X6, and she drove towards her house. She was very tired, she wanted to take her prosthetic off, but she still wasn't feeling comfortable with doing it in front of too many people. And yes, two were too many. And besides, she had seen Addison just once, right after the car crash and they weren't close enough to let her see.. her leg.  
"Honey, I am home !" She called up after closing the door behind her back.

The house was very big, three floors plus a basement and a little attic. The ground floor was the littlest, with the hall, a laundry room, a bathroom and a sorta living room. The hall was very nice, small and warm, and the little living room was comfortable and familiar. The first floor was considered the main floor, with the kitchen, which was very big, with a marble very large counter, another bathroom and the main living room with the 72 inches screen and their wonderful audio system. In the living room there were thousands of pictures glued to the walls, it was like a tradition for them, they had pictures in every single wall, in the bedrooms, in the bathrooms, in the living rooms and even in the kitchen. They liked to have pictures everywhere, they wanted to remember what they had been through with pictures. The bathroom on this floor was the biggest, with a big white Jacuzzi. In the second floor, there were Callie and Arizona's room, Sofia's room, two guests rooms. The wives' room was probably the biggest in the house. They had a king size poster bed and there were several pictures pasted to the walls. Every room was equipped with a bathroom, Callie and Arizona's bathroom was big, with two sinks, two mirrors and a big shower, obviously created for their shared-showers in the morning.

"Come upstairs, honey !" Callie yelled from upstairs. Arizona left her coat in the hall, and walked towards the stairs, when she saw Sofia running towards her.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres ! You're not supposed to run !" she said, picking her up.

"Sorry mommy" Sofia said, smiling "Missed you".

"I missed you to, my little baby, but I can't take you upstairs like this, you know" she said, sadly.

"Yep, Sofia walks, mommy walks" the toddler added. She knew she couldn't hold her while walking upstairs, so they decided to walk together. Sofia was giggling, she wanted to talk a lot, but she couldn't !

"I has a new friend, mommy"

"Sofia, we talked about this. It's I have !" Arizona was laughing. "By the way, who is this new friend ?"

"Henry, he is like me"

"Hi everyone !" Arizona said, smiling at all the people she found in her living room.

"Hi, Arizona, the last time I saw you it wasn't exactly a great day" she smiled "but it's nice to see you again"  
Addison had seen Arizona just once, right after the car crash and, for obvious reasons, they hadn't had the chance to talk very much. Callie had called her after the plane crash, Mark wasn't there and she needed her best friend, so she perfectly knew about all the problems they had had in those months.

"It's nice to see you too, it was quite weird the first time we met. I mean, I surely wasn't interested in knowing you" She smiled "No offence, I was just upset" she flashed her lovely smile, showing her dimples. Jake was looking at her, he was quite impressed. "And you must be Jake, I guess" she said, still smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be me. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said, gently. "and the cute little boy playing with your daughter is Henry, our son."

"Hi Henry" Arizona said, trying to draw the attention of the toddler. "He is super cute ! Congratulations, guys" She said, and then she proceeded towards her wife. She was now whispering, she only wanted her wife to hear her. "Honey, I am tired, my leg hurts but.. I.. I feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. I can't take it off with them here, I mean.."

"Sweetie, don't worry. They're doctors, like we are. If you want you can just wait for Henry and Sofia to be tired, they are playing and you know that within some minutes they'd be sound asleep. I don't think this is bothering Addison and Jake, just try to relax and don't worry, okay ?" Callie stated, talking softly.

Twenty minutes later Henry and Sofia were sleeping soundly in their rooms, the adults were talking in the living room, when Arizona said

"I am sorry guys, it hurts" before taking her prosthetic off. She waited some time, she wanted to see their guests' reactions, so she was basically staring at them.

"Oh, never mind, after a whole day at work it's quite normal" Jake said "Don't worry about us, it's okay".

Arizona was surprised, she was happy, she really was. She had understood that even the others were able to accept her for who she was. She smiled at her wife, making her understand that, for once, she felt comfortable with strangers. In those months, Arizona had learned how to feel comfortable with her wife and daughter and then, slowly, with her friends and co-workers. She obviously didn't like to take her prosthetic off in front of other people, but this was a big step and both Callie and Arizona were feeling proud of her.


	18. Morning people

Arizona woke up very early that morning, as usual. She was making pancakes and eggs with bacon for everybody, when she heard footsteps behind her. She thought it might be Callie, but it was only 7 a.m, too early for her wife. She turned around to see Addison coming downstairs.

"Oh, I thought I was the only one to wake up this early."

"I got used to waking up this early, you know, the sun rising in LA is amazing. I just love to see it, every single morning." Addison said, with a little smile on her face. "When I moved to LA I started waking up very early, because Sam wakes up to go out for a run, so I got used to my waking-up-for-the-sunrise !"

"Yeah, I agree. It's just because of my dad, he forced me to wake up very early when I was a kid, he wanted me to go and take a run every morning before school. Life in Robbins house was.. amazingly right for a kiddo. And believe me, preparing breakfast for my stunning wife and amazing baby is just something I love to do. Can you imagine me comparing waking up to take a run and waking up to prepare breakfast for my family ? Well, I gotta say I prefer what I am doing now. Callie and Sofia are not exactly.. morning people. Honestly, I have to say they kinda love to sleep, Callie would sleep the all day long, if she could." Arizona smiled, she was thinking of her wife. She loved the way she scratched her eyes while waiting for her coffee. And she loved that Sofia did exactly the same thing. Arizona was feeling so incredibly lucky.

"Oh, I perfectly get that. Jake and Henry are like Callie and Sofia, I guess. It takes me like twenty minutes to get Jake to wake up. I feel like the mother of a teen ager. But it's okay, I guess. I like it this way. Some of us have to be morning people, and here I am talking about you and me.. and then there are people like your wife and my husband.. sometimes I think he loves our bed more than he loves me !" Addison was laughing, knowing that Arizona perfectly knew how she was feeling. "So, you are making breakfast ?"

"Yeah.. like every morning. Callie is not able to wake up without her coffee.. so I basically get up, make some coffee for me and then some for her and walk in our bedroom holding her cup. " Arizona smiled, this aspect of her wife was still able to surprise her. How could she possibly need a coffee to talk ? "I call her and after some minutes she wakes up grumbling."

"And.. how are things going ?" Addison finally managed to ask

"What ?" Arizona didn't understand what Addison meant, what was she talking about ?

"About you and Callie."

"What about me and Callie ?" Arizona was even more confused.

"I know there were some.. problems.. and I just wanted to know if you are feeling well now, as a couple I mean." Addison was now smiling, willing to know what was going on in her best friend's life.

"Everything is fine, now. I know it has been hard, it's still hard because.. because I am not myself yet and it's.. kinda weird sometimes. You can imagine that something like what happened to me, to us, is not exactly easy to handle. And I feel like Callie and Sofia make me want to fight every single day of my life, they make me want to go on, even when it's hard, even when I think I can't do it anymore. And now we are happy, because I love her and she loves me and none of the rest of it matters."

Addison was starting to talk when she saw Callie watching them. She had heard Arizona's speech and she was smiling, a few tears streaming down her face.

"I love you."

Arizona smiled. Callie was behind her, she couldn't see her, but Callie's words were making her incredibly happy. They were both feeling happy, satisfied. Their lives were difficult, after Arizona's accident they had both thought she wasn't ever going to be the same person. They had been through a lot, their relationship had never been exactly super happy and, at the beginning, wanting or not children looked like their biggest problem ever. And then.. then they had decided to stay together, no matter what.. and Arizona won the Carter Madison grant, she left Callie for Africa and they both thought it was over. Then Arizona came back, Callie was pregnant, they were in a car crash, Callie and Sofia had nearly died.. and it still wasn't enough. Their life looked pretty fine, they were happy, the had an amazing family, a beloved daughter, they were planning on buying a new house and.. plane crash ! Sometimes they would think there was somebody up there only interested in ruining their lives but, after all those years, they had figured out how to go through all those problems, together. The only thing they cared about was being together, as a couple, as two mothers, as a family. They just needed their family to be fine, just for once.

That morning Arizona went visiting Delilah.

"Hey pretty little girl !" she said. She was feeling incredibly carefree. Just hearing her wife telling her those three magic words had made her day.

"Oh, hi super happy doctor !" Delilah giggled "Two more days here and guess what ? I AM OUT !"

"Yeah, satisfied ?"

"What do you think ?" Delilah was clearly being ironic "My best friend is coming today, I'd like you and doctor Callie to meet her.. I have talked a lot about you guys, but she has never seen you ! You're coming this afternoon, aren't you ?"

"Just call the nurse when she comes here and tell her to page me, I'll take Callie with me, all right ?" As Arizona finished talking, as soon as her pager went off. "Sorry honey, gotta go ! Remember to make the nurses page me !"


	19. Alyssa

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I missed times like this one." Arizona said, her hands discovering Callie's body, like it was the first time. Any minute of their "private time" had become inviolable, even if it was still hard, it was very important. Arizona wasn't able to see herself as the sexy, hot woman she was. She was used to feeling confident, and comfortable with herself, she had always been self-satisfied and sometimes even a little haughty. But she was nice, everyone liked her, she always tried to help the others when she could and she used to be aware of her incredible beauty. And after the plane crash.. she felt changed, she couldn't feel sexy anymore, she was just able to watch at herself in the mirror to see an ugly and useless woman. But, now, Callie was really helping her through this. She had never been pushy, she tried to understand, she wanted Arizona to take her time, she wanted her to take it easy. Callie was being supportive and caring and she never screamed, she never got angry. She was amazing. And Arizona felt incredibly lucky to have someone so amazing.

They were in the on-call room, they had missed each other for the whole day, they hadn't even managed to have lunch together and now they needed some time together. Callie felt her wife's warm body against hers, Arizona was pressing her lips on her neck and she suddenly felt like flying in Heaven.

"So how is it to be back here ?" Callie giggled

"Honestly it's.. kind of weird. I mean, the last time I came here to work it was when Sofia was born and everything was different. You were almost dying and the only thing I could think of was to save you.. and Mark was alive.. and he just kept screaming at Arizona.. Arizona kept screaming and talking non-sense..

And now.. Mark is dead and everything around here makes me remember something about him, you are fortunately alive, Sofia is one of the most beautiful toddler I have ever seen. Furthermore, I can finally see Derek happy and that's something I have wished for a long time. Everything is different. " Tears were filling Addison's eyes. A lot of things had changed, she had worked in Seattle for a while. And she couldn't forget Mark, even if she was married.

"Everyone around here misses Mark. And we won't ever forget him, he meant and he keeps meaning a lot to everybody. And things change, things have changed for everybody here, you know that this hospital is somehow cursed. Just try to look at the things that keep us alive, those things that make us want to keep fighting." Callie understood what Addison was saying, she knew that she felt the same about Mark, she wanted to comfort her best friend, but her pager went off. "Sorry, it's Arizona, I have to go."

Callie was walking upstairs, she knew Arizona was waiting for her to go to Delilah's room, they had to meet her best friend, a girl named Alyssa. They entered the room to see Delilah talking to her little friend, they were talking about school and homework. Alyssa was very small for her age, skinny, with black hair, pale skin and green eyes.

"Hey, doctor Callie, doctor Arizona, this is my best friend, Alyssa. Alyssa, these are doctor Arizona and doctor Callie."

"Hi, my name's Arizona." She smiled "It's nice to finally be able to meet you." She offered her hand, Alyssa squeezed it, smiling

"Hi, nice name." a little smile "mine isn't that awesome" the little girl giggled. She offered her hand to Callie but, even if she was standing up, she was much smaller than her.

"Hey, I am Callie, pleasure" the Latina smiled, she understood that Alyssa was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hello. You both have nice name. What does Callie stay for ?" the black-haired was curious

"It stands for Calliope, it's a muse." Callie smiled, she knew a lot of people were curious about knowing the origins of her name. "I know, we both have weird names" she laughed "don't we ?"

"I didn't say weird, I said nice because I meant nice. I love those names. I wish I had a name much nicer than the one I have, but my parents are boring, I guess."

"Well, thank you then." Arizona said, she felt like she was talking to someone older than Alyssa actually was. The little girl looked incredibly shy and uncomfortable, probably because she was talking to adults. She had imagined her as someone lively, always ready to run all over the room and jump around. And instead, Alyssa was calm, quite, the dream of every parent. But, after some minutes with her, Arizona understood that the little girl was excessively easy going. She was used to working with children and, normally, they would just run all around the room without letting her do what she was there for, but Alyssa was pleasantly calm.

"And Delilah has a nice name too, I am the only one here with this.. incredibly boring name. Your name is Arizona because of the state, I guess, isn't it ?" she was now looking at Arizona.

"No, I have to say it's not. It's because of the battleship U.S.S Arizona, my grandfather drowned after saving nineteen men, working on that ship."

It was eleven p.m, everybody was already asleep, but Callie just couldn't. Arizona's birthday was in three days and she was planning something really special for her wife. That was the reason why she was sitting at the coffee table, holding a pen, with a blank sheet of paper in front of her. How should she begin this ?


	20. Baby

**I KNOW, too much time to wait for this freaking fanfiction, I am just very busy. This is quite short, but I already have chapter 21 ready, I just wanted to divide the whole thing. Hope you like it !**

"Calliope Torres."

"Hi Callie, it's Barbara." Her voice sounded incredibly familiar "Robbins."

"Hey, hi, it's nice to hear your voice. It's been a while." Callie was surprised, even after that letter, she wasn't expecting to hear from her wife's parents.

"I know, but we both know that it's not because of us." Little pause "But because of her." Another pause, much longer than the first one. Barbara was breathing heavily, slowly. "I am not saying that we are mad at her, or at you, we understand. It's just that.."

"You don't need to explain. I know, I understand and I have tried several times to make her call you.."

"We miss her. And we miss you and Sofia." Her voice was getting slower and slower "And we really want to see you."

"I get that it's hard, but we have always to remember that for her it's even harder. Her birthday is in three days and I really want to make her happy. She is getting more and more confident each day, she feels comfortable with her body and I really think she is ready to see you. She is going to appreciate your presence here, after more than a year I know that she misses you too."

Callie and Arizona were walking in the hospital, Callie needed to see a patient, when they saw Addison in the hallway.

"What are you doing here ?"

"My phone rang this morning, it was Derek. He said Meredith's waters broke and they want me." She smiled "My ex-husband, now married to the woman who destroyed our wedding, wants me to deliver his baby."

Callie and Arizona looked at each other before saying

"Weird."

Addison was feeling quite uneasy, she was married and she had a baby, but she felt somehow uncomfortable with this deliver. She understood why Derek and Meredith wanted her, after all she was worldwide famous. She was hoping everything would just go fine, but she had already told the nurses to page Arizona if any complication had to happen. As soon as she got to Meredith's room she noticed that she was understandably frightened.

"Let's check this baby." She knew she needed to calm Meredith down, in order to have an easy deliver.

"You don't have to, we are not forcing you."

"Don't worry, I am here because I want to. And furthermore, I am the best in the country." She giggled, approaching.

"And low self-esteem is not a problem, I guess." Meredith laughed. "Somebody told me that self-confidence is, sometimes, sign of cleverness." She was trying to calm down while Addison was checking on her and on McBaby. She understood that something was wrong when Addison didn't answer.

"What's wrong ?" Meredith was panicking "Addison, what's wrong ?"


End file.
